Hetalia: The Philippines' History
by Silver Blue Moon PIA
Summary: I was an undiscovered land of islands. I have many siblings. But Papa Spain discovered and my life went into an adventurous one compared to before. Bonds and betrayals came over and then I've became an independent country. And that's how I got my name.. Philippines.


**Hetalia: The Philippines' History**

_I was an undiscovered land of islands. I have many siblings. But Papa Spain discovered and my life went into an adventurous one compared to before. Bonds and betrayals came over and then I've became an independent country. And that's how I got my name.. Philippines._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**PROLOGUE**

Antonio, or better much known as Spain, was sitting near the fireplace with Little Romano at his side, munching tomatoes. He poured white wine into his glass and drank a big gulp. After a few seconds of tasting the sweet white wine in his tongue, he puffed out a breathe in relief.

"Man, it was better if I had some spices- oh wait, I'll get one from the kitchen" he stated and stood from where he had been seating for a while. -And went to the kitchen to open some cabinets, only to find it empty and filled with webs.

:

:

:

His body shooked in surprise. "WHY THERE'S NO SPICES LEFT!" he shouted then crouched down to the kitchen's cold marble floor while muttering, "I've had a bunch of it from Moluccas Island..Then why?.."

Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged himself and rocked his body back and forth. Romano came to check on him and his face held such a disgusting look. He went to Spain and knocked his head off.

"Hey, what did you've do that for?!" Anger flashed in his face and Romano just stared at him. Then there was a very long pregnant pause of constant staring.

"Stupid, Didn't you remember that you gifted all those spices to King Charles?" he suddenly questioned and it clicked on Spain's memory. "Oh, yeah.." Spain trailed.

"If you would like another bunch of spices from Moluccas, then why not ask the King for it? You know, by expelade-.. expe-dela.." Romano stopped recalling what the word was again. Spain blinked and uttered, "expedition?."

"-Yeah, that's it- well whatever. The king gave you a wish to be granted by him, in gratitude for the spices you gave. So get your butt out of here and go to the king! He has many explorers who are all willing to go an expedi-la, whatever thingy that is!" Romano kicked Spain and he landed on the kitchen's door.

He blinked again and stood, dusting his clothes and pants then went out, thanking Little Romano for the first time then went to King Charles I's castle.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

King Charles I was munching on one of his grapes while ordering a servant to rub his swollen feet. Then suddenly, a butler came and bowed before him saying, "A guest wants to see you, your majesty. It's Antonio, my king."

The king laughed with his deep voice. "Well, well. Let him come in" the king's face brightened at the mention of Antonio, _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_.

Without hesistating, the butler stood and went into the door and went back with Spain behind his back. Then the butler bowed down before the king then went away, leaving the two to give them privacy.

Spain bowed down before the king and the king waved his hand, signalling him to stand up.

"Your majesty, I came here for my wish that you once gave me in gratitude for the spices-" the king nodded. "-And I wish for more spices delivered from Moluccas to this place, not only for my personal needs and cravings but for our country's supplies. Don't you think it's nice to see people brighten after eating the delicious spices imported from Moluccas, the Spice Island?" he said finishly and king rubbed his chin.

"So you mean you would want.." the king trailed.

Spain smiled. "Yes, your right, your majesty. I want an expedition" he declared with pride and the king hid a smile.

"Your right. This country needed more spices after all" he stated and turned to the bunch of servants in his left. "All right! Servants, look for an explorer who is willing to go an expedition to Moluccas, the Spice Island of the southeast Asia!" he commanded and servants bowed at the same time then went out of the room hurriedly to announce to the royal council the command their king gave.

Antonio smiled widely and went skipping his way home happily.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**After three years...**

Spain was reading over and over the newspaper he bought two years and nine months ago. And it read:

**Fernando de Magallanes, un explorador portugués elegido por nuestra majestad, el rey Carlos I en busca de una ruta hacia el oeste hasta la isla de las especias con la flota siempre por el rey includent cinco naves,**

**Trinidad (110 toneladas, la tripulación de 55), bajo el mando de Magallanes.**

**San Antonio (120 toneladas; tripulación 60) al mando de Juan de Cartagena.**

**Concepción (90 toneladas, la tripulación 45) comandado por Gaspar de Quesada.**

**Santiago (75 toneladas, la tripulación de 32) al mando de Juan Serrano.**

**Victoria (85 toneladas, la tripulación de 43).**

[_Ferdinand Magellan, a portuguese explorer chosen by our majesty, King Charles I to search for a westward route to the Spice Island with the fleet provided by the king includent five ships, _

_Trinidad (110 tons, crew 55), under Magellan's command._

_San Antonio (120 tons; crew 60) commanded by Juan de Cartagena._

_Concepcion (90 tons, crew 45) commanded by Gaspar de Quesada._

_Santiago (75 tons, crew 32) commanded by Juan Serrano._

_Victoria (85 tons, crew 43)._]

Spain squealed in delight whenever he reads this even it's too old. Even Romano tried to throw that newspaper sheet away, almost three years have past.

_'The king even named the second ship after my name~'_ he thought happily.

" ~Ooh..you haven't still gotten over by that stupid newspaper, dah~ " Ivan's er Russia's voice interrupted him from his happy thoughts. And he jumped out in shock.

"R-russia! W-what are you doing here?!" he almost shouted at him and Russia just smiled innocently at him, which made Spain quiver under his sight even when it's close.

" ~I just went for a visit, dah~ " Russia's aura darkened and Spain shook in fear. "-Wait, you didn't hear the latest news, dah? Magellan-san failed to reach the Moluccas island, dah.~"

Spain gulped. "Wait wha?"

Russia blinked. "Oh, you really don't know, dah.~ Magellan strayed into an unknown island. On 17 March 1521, He reached the island of Homonhon in the Philippines, with 150 crew left, dah~. Members of his expedition became the first Spaniards to reach the Philippine archipelago, but they were not the first Europeans, dah~.

He was able to communicate with the native tribes because his Malay interpreter, Enrique, could understand their languages. Enrique was indentured by Magellan in 1511 right after the colonization of Malacca and was at his side during the battles in Africa, during Magellan's disgrace at the King's court in Portugal and during Magellan's successful raising of a fleet. They traded gifts with Rajah Siaiu of Mazaua who guided them to Cebu on 7 April, dah~.

Rajah Humabon of Cebu was friendly towards Magellan and the Spaniards; both he and his queen Hara Amihan were baptized as Christians. Afterward, Rajah Humabon and his ally Datu Zula convinced Magellan to kill their enemy, Datu Lapu-Lapu, on Mactan. Magellan had wished to convert Lapu-Lapu to Christianity, as he had Humabon, a proposal of which Lapu-Lapu was dismissive. On the morning of 27 April 1521, Magellan sailed to Mactan with a small attack force. During the resulting battle against Lapu-Lapu's troops, Magellan was hit by a bamboo spear and later surrounded and finished off with other weapons, dah~."

Spain blinked twice. "So you mean.." he trailed.

" ~Yup! he died, dah~ " Russia answered happily. And Spain fainted in the floor with a loud thud.

:

:

:

"He's weird, dah~" Russia said lastly before he went to the window, across the room and jumped out to the ground outside.

" ~See you later, dah~" he waved lastly at the mansion before disappearing in the woods.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


End file.
